beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.10:Wang PC OEM:1.22/disk01/MENU.MSG
Menu driver message file. Strings 0xDD-0xF8 MESSAGE FILE FOR MENU DRIVER 0xFD-0x11D Menu Message File EXCEEDS Maximum 0x122-0x13F MENUDRVR.COM MUST BE RUN FIRST 0x144-0x160 Press CANCEL to ABORT Program 0x165-0x17E Select an Item and Proceed 0x183-0x199 SPACE BAR - Item Select 0x19E-0x1A8 File Spec: 0x1DF-0x1EF Invalid File Spec 0x1F4-0x204 Sorry, Menu File 0x213-0x21C Not Found 0x221-0x22F Sorry, Program 0x23E-0x247 Not Found 0x24C-0x27B Sorry, Maximum Number of Menus Already Displayed 0x280-0x297 Sorry, Program Not Found 0x29C-0x2B4 CANCEL - Previous Menu 0x2B9-0x2CD EXECUTE - Run Program 0x2D2-0x2EB Wang Professional Computer 0x2F0-0x30E M A I N S Y S T E M M E N U 0x313-0x31E Release. Release 1.20 0x323-0x337 DOS Command Processor 0x33C-0x340 Other 0x346-0x350 COMMAND.COM file. COMMAND COM 0x356-0x359 JUNK 0x35E-0x370 EXECUTE - Proceed 0x375-0x395 or Press CANCEL to Return to Menu 0x39A-0x3B1 CANCEL - Return to Menu 0x3B6-0x3DB or Press CANCEL to Enter New File Spec 0x3E0-0x3F0 Sorry, Help File 0x3FF-0x408 Not Found 0x425-0x431 Invalid Month 0x436-0x440 Invalid Day 0x445-0x450 Invalid Year 0x455-0x460 Invalid Hour 0x465-0x472 Invalid Minute 0x477-0x484 Invalid Second 0x489-0x4B3 Type EXIT to Return to Main Menu at Anytime 0x4B8-0x4C2 Help Screen 0x4C7-0x4DD CANCEL - Return to Menu 0x4E2-0x50A P r o f e s s i o n a l C o m p u t e r 0x50F-0x521 EXECUTE - Main Menu 0x526-0x539 RETURN - Next Field 0x53E-0x54E Date (mm/dd/yy): 0x553-0x563 Time (hh:mm:ss): 0x568-0x57D No Help Text Available 0x582-0x5A9 MAIN SYSTEM MENU: DOS COMMAND PROCESSOR 0x5B3-0x5F6 The DOS Command Processor option allows you to give instructions to 0x5FB-0x646 the Wang PC without using menus. When you select this option from the Main 0x64B-0x67D System Menu, the DOS prompt appears on the screen: 0x687-0x688 A: 0x692-0x6DE "A" designates the default disk drive. Another letter will appear if "A" is 0x6E3-0x729 not the default drive. You respond to this prompt by typing in a file 0x72E-0x75D specification beginning at the cursor position. 0x767-0x7B0 From the DOS Command Processor, you can execute any utility or application 0x7B5-0x802 program that runs on the Wang PC, except those written in interpretive BASIC. 0x80C-0x853 DOS utility programs of type Internal are always available when the DOS 0x858-0x8A7 prompt appears. For other programs you must be sure that a disk containing the 0x8AC-0x8E6 program is on the disk selected in the file specification. 0x8F0-0x936 To return from the DOS Command Processor to the Main System Menu, type 0x93B-0x987 "EXIT" and press enter. A disk with the system files must be in the default 0x98C-0x992 drive. 0x997-0x9AE MAIN SYSTEM MENU: OTHER 0x9BD-0xA03 The option called "Other" allows you to execute programs without using 0xA08-0xA46 menus. When you select "Other", the following prompt appears: 0xA50-0xA59 File Spec: 0xA63-0xAB1 You respond to this prompt by supplying the file specification for the program 0xAB6-0xB03 you want to execute. You can execute any utility or application program that 0xB08-0xB53 runs on the Wang PC, except those written in interpretive BASIC. For other 0xB58-0xBA7 programs, you must be sure that a disk containing the program is in the default 0xBAC-0xBB2 drive. 0xBBC-0xC03 When a program called from the "Other" option has executed, the Wang PC 0xC08-0xC54 returns to the Main System Menu. A disk containing the system files must be 0xC59-0xC8F in the default drive for the Main System Menu to appear 0xCAE-0xCBA DATE and TIME 0xCC4-0xD0D Function: Allows you to enter the date and/or time. The Wang PC uses the 0xD12-0xD4B date and time to record when files are created and updated 0xD56-0xDA1 Procedure: If you do not wish to enter the date and time, press the EXECUTE 0xDA6-0xDF1 key to go to the next screen. To enter date and time, use numeric keys only 0xDF7-0xE42 Press RETURN to go to the next field, press EXECUTE to go to the next screen 0xE4D-0xE7D Date Input: mm (month) two digits from 01 to 12 0xE87-0xEAA dd (day) two digits from 01 to 31 0xEB4-0xED5 yy (year) two digits from 80 to 99 0xEDF-0xF0E Time Input: hh (hour) two digits from 00 to 23 0xF18-0xF3B mm (minute) two digits from 00 to 59 0xF45-0xF68 ss (second) two digits from 00 to 59 0xF72-0xFB3 Example: Date (mm/dd/yy): 01/07/82 Time (hh:mm:ss): 14:23:00 0xFB5-0xFBB 4:23:00